StarClan
Welcome to StarClan, where the good cats go after they pass away. StarClan is in constant war with the Dark Forest, and create prophecies to guide the Clan Cats. They have a strong connection with Medicine Cats, leaders and an occasional clan cat. Allegiances Former Leaders *Rosestar - silver tortoiseshell she-cat. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *Snowstar - white she-cat with amber eyes. Former SplashClan leader. roleplayer: Bbun *Willowstar - dark gray she-cat. Mother of Owlswoop's kits. Roleplayed by: Silverw **Eclipsekit - a dark orange she-cat Roleplayed by: Ember **Lunarkit - light gray she-cat. Roleplayed by: Silverw *Sunstar - a beautiful pure golden she-cat with brown tabby stripes and green eyes. Roleplayed by: Fern *Icestar - a large, handsom long fured snow white tom with very faint silver spots, and icy blue eyes. One of the last leaders of WindClan. Roleplayed by: ''Stormeh *Treestar - cat with a unknown description. Former SummerClan leader. Rped by: Up for adoption. *Reedstar - small black tabby she-cat. Former WinterClan leader. Rper: Rainlegs *Larkstar- pretty, well muscled, toriseshell she-cat with tattered ears, scarred paws, a scarred muzzle, a large, skinny scar down her back, and intelligent blue eyes. '' ''Roleplayed by: Fern'' *Snowstar - a gray-brown tabby tom with fluffy fur. Roleplayer: Rainlegs *Maplestar - a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, battered ears, and a large scar running through one eye. Roleplayer: Leggy *Morningstar - Brown and black tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes. Former leader of SummerClan. Roleplayer: Mossss *Blackstar - black she-cat. Rped by: Ferk Former Deputies *Agateblaze - Black she-cat with rainbow eyes. Roleplayer:User:AutumnroseUser:Ravenfang *Lavastorm - Unknown Describtion. Roleplayer:Unknown *Jadewhisker - Beautiful bluish gray she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayer: Chinapro2000\ *Stormfire - Moonstorm's dad, gray tom with amber eyes. Roleplayer: Cheesy *Tanfang - cream colored she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Rainface, and former deputy of SummerClan. Roleplayer: Rainfacestar *Mousefoot - brown tabby she-cat with a single pure white paw and foggy blue eyes. Former deputy of SpringClan. Role-played by: Stormstar *Cloudstorm - white tom. Rped by: Stoem *Yellowbird - a black tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayer: Rainlegs *Stonetooth - a silver tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy *Ospreytalon - a silver tom with black spotted tabby stripes and yellow eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy Former Medicine Cats *Riversplash - blue-gray tom with green eyes. Roleplayer: Rainy Felton *Lillybreeze- silver she-cat with violet eyes Roleplayer: RaVeNfAnG 00:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) *Mistyflower - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayer: Mossnose *Rainleaf - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayer: Beebx *Herbpetal: black and white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayer: Beebs Former Warriors *Redsky - reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayer:User:Spottedstar42Bbun *Stormstone - Large, muscular gray tom. Roleplayer:Fern *Snowshell - White she-cat. Chinapro2000 *Blazeshine - fire colored tabby she-cat. CinderxLion *Fireblaze - fire-colored tom with sky blue eyes and white paws. Roleplayer: Ivyclaw *Brindleflower - brown,ginger,white,and black she-cat with green eyes and ginger ears . Roleplayer: Firestream *Pyroblaze - a ginger and reddish tom with a white tipped tail and blue-cray speckles. Roleplayed by: Spotz *Flightseed - A ginger she cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws. Roleplayed by: Mrs. Runnels "Rhodes" *Rowanspirit - ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayer: Rowan Runnels "Rhodes" *Turtleheart '- A golden she-cat with a dark streak along her back and piercing green eyes. Killed by monster. ''Roleplayed by: Crystalheart '' *'Rosethorn'- Tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. ''Roleplayed by: Fern *'Cuckoofoot' - blue gray she-cat. Rped by: Bbun *'Badgerclaw' - black and white tom. Rped by: Bbun *Dryclaw - tom with unknown desc. Rped by: Needed *Agatewings - she-cat with unknown *'Foxshade- ' handsome, well-muscled, battle-scarred, dark ginger tom with a long tail, huge, sharp, hooked claws, long, muscular legs, wide, scarred paws, a broad, scarred muzzle, shredded ears, and cold, blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Fern *'Lakesand' - pretty, gray she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayer: Silverw *Golddust - Ginger she-cat with a white ginger and barely visible pale ginger stripes. Roleplayer: Moss *'Paleclaw' - small pale cream she-cat. Roleplayer: Bbun *Cypressfoot - a light brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes and a white underbelly. Roleplayer: Rainlegs *Mottlenose - a black and white tom with green eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy *Obsidianhawk - a black and white tom with gray eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy *Geckotalon - a small, tawny, ticked-tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayer: legguu *Cinderblaze - a black and silver mottled she-cat with yellow eyes and long, thick fur. Roleplayer: Legguu *'Tigerstripe' - a small golden tabby tom with green eyes. Died in a twoleg woodcutter. Role-played by: Bbun *Heatherfang - a pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue-violet eyes and a white underbelly. Roleplayer: Leggy *Owlwing - a white and brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy *Wolfpelt - an albino tom with short fur. Roleplayer: The Mystical Leglos *Frostshell - white she-cat with blue eyes. Rped by: Rowie *Psyheart - she-cat with desc beebs forgot. Rped by: Leafy *Mistcloud - gray she-cat. Rped by: Rowie *Steamcloud - gray tom. Rped by" Whiskey *Dawnsplash - she-cat with a desc beebs forgot. Rped by: Moss *Gingertail - white she-cat with distinctive ginger tail. Rped by: Crys *Cinderflight - gray she-cat. Rped by: Cinder *Rainheart- blue gray she-cat. Rped by: Rainy Felton *Crabheart - gray tom. Rped by; Whiskers *Swiftfoot - ginger tom. Rped by: Rowie *Sorrelstep - a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayer: leggy *Kitewing - a tabby and white she-cat with green-gray eyes. Roleplayer: Leggy *Pikewhisker - a dark gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes. Roleplayer: Who else? ._. *Whitebirch - tom with a desc beebs forgot. Rped by: CH *Marshshade - a drak brown tabby tom with pale underparts and almond-shaped, green eyes. Roleplayer: Rainlegs *Skybreeze - White she-cat with gray paws and bright orange eyes. Roleplayer: Mosssss *Birchfang - Black tom with a brown underbelly and blue eyes. Roleplayer: Mosssss Former Queens *'Shinefeather' - a brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws. Role-played by: Rowan *'Mistyfur - '''silvery she-cat with red speckles and yellow eyes. ''Roleplayed by: ''Stoem Former Apprentices *Rowanspirit - ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayer: Rowan Former Elders: *Owlswoop - a ginger tom with blind, yellow eyes. He is mates with Willowstar. He was the mentor of Rainface. Rolplayer: Silverw *'Sorrelshine' - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes and unusually sharp teeth. ''Role-played by Mrs. Runnels "Rhodes" Former Kits *Stemkit- black she-kit with amber eyes. Rped by: Ferk *Petalkit- a golden tabby she-kit with blue eyes. Rped by: Rainlegs *Twigkit- brown tabby tom. Rped by: Up for Adoption *Lifekit - brown tabby she-cat. Rped by: Rowie *Emberkit- a black and gray tom. Rped by: Raven *Bluekit - a black she-kit with blue eyes. Rped by: Rainlegs *Willowkit - a fluffy dark gray she-kit with a white dash on her nose and blue eyes. Rped by: Rainlegs *'Reddeningkit - '''A red and black tom with a bushy red and orange tail, a golden ear tip, and icy blue eyes. ''Roleplayed by: Stoem *'Barkkit - '''A brown and white tabby tom with green eyes. ''Roleplayed by: Stoem *'Specklingkit - '''a blue-gray she-kit with yellow speckles, a red tail, and amber eyes. ''Roleplayed by: Stoem Roleplay StarClan Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Active Clans